Hots for the teacher
by DrugMeToHell
Summary: Daryl is your English teacher and you're crushing on him bad. Detention might change that. Reader POV.


**Author's Note: **This is my first real attempt at a fanfic and smut. So yes, keep that in mind. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daryl or anything/anyone from The Walking Dead.

* * *

You were daydreaming about your favorite fictional character, drawing doodles in your notebook when you felt a hand coming down on your desk, heard someone clear their throat and the intense gaze of someone staring at your face.

Carefully looking up, you saw Mr. Dixon staring at you. Your face immediately turned bright red and you quickly averted your eyes from his insanely blue ones.

Your best friend, whom was sitting next to you, was trying his very best not to burst out laughing and send you an apologetic look. When you told him you had a crush on your English teacher, he stared at you, laughed and wished you good luck. You had punched his arm and then you guys went to a movie. You love Glenn to death, he's a great kid but now, he wasn't helping a lot.

You mouthed 'fuck you' to him and looked at the man in front of you. He was now leaning with both his hands on your desk, so close that you could almost see every pore on his tanned face. You whimpered softly, hoping he didn't hear it.

You swallowed and brushed some hair behind your ear. 'Sir?' You mentally slapped yourself, because you thought it sounded like you were scared. You were definitely not scared, maybe a bit uncertain, Mr. Dixon should not be pissed off, or being ignored while he's teaching. 'Since you were paying so much attention, I was wondering if you knew the answer to my question.' You cursed yourself for daydreaming and looked back at your teacher. A vein on his temple started to pulse and he looked at you, like he was going to snap soon. _Oh god, I pissed him off, _you quickly disposed the thought out of your head and thought hard, trying to figure out what he might have been talking about.

Your mouth opened and then closed again. You had absolutely no idea what topic they were discussing. 'Well?' 'I'm sorry sir, I don't know.' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. You blushed and offered him a small smile. 'Give me a sonnet.' You quickly looked around the classroom, almost everyone was turned to you, making you blush even more. 'Uh, okay.' You sighed and looked back at Mr. Dixon.

You decided to recite your favorite sonnet, sonnet 130.

'My mistress's eyes are nothing like the sun;'

At the word 'mistress', you looked him dead in the eye and continued.

'Coral is far more red than her lips' red;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head.'

You quickly looked at Mr. Dixon's throat, as he swallowed hard and then back to his face when he squinted his eyes, pupils dilated. You frowned and carried on.

'I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.'

All this time, you were looking him right in the eye. He was breathing a little heavier, licked his lips, causing you to grab the edge of your desk. Was he turned on? _Oh my god. _You too licked your lips and cleared your throat, which had suddenly gone dry.

'I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go

My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare.'

You smiled as you ended it and sighed in relief as Mr. Dixon turned around, went back to the front of the classroom and carried on teaching.

You heard faint whispering from a couple of girls, the girls that always talk shit about you, you looked their way, flipped them off, causing them to raise their whispering. You sighed and looked at the clock. 15 minutes left.

Those fifteen minutes were quite possibly the longest fifteen minutes of your life. Mr. Dixon was rambling something about a exam, but you were to busy staring at how tight his shirt was. You wanted nothing more than to get up there, push him on his desk and rip his shirt off with your teeth, not caring that your classmates were still in the room.

Once your class ended, your teacher waved you over and said that you had detention. You protested but Mr. Dixon gave you a look that clearly said: 'shut the fuck up or you'll be having detention for the rest of the week.' You sighed and walked out the room, where Glenn was waiting for you. He laughed at your misery and together you walked to your next class.

* * *

Nervously, you knocked on the door of Mr. Dixon's office. A grunt gave you permission to answer and you stepped inside. His feet were propped on his desk, going over some exams.

You stood nervously in the doorway, biting the inside of your lip, trying to keep your blushing under control. Being alone with him was something you dreamed about, but not during detention.

He nodded towards the chairs and you sat down, clutching your bag to your lap. Mr. Dixon threw the exams he was grading, on his desk and looked at you.

'Ah, my favorite student.' You turned even more red and bit your lip. He groaned softly and ran his hand down his face. 'Look, I really have to grade these exams, so you can just do your homework.'

You nodded and pulled your notebook and book from your bag. Trying to be as silent as possible, you scoot the chair towards the desk and glance at your teacher. He was busy reading. You nodded to yourself and opened your book.

Time was passing slowly. After a while Mr. Dixon had punt down the exams and was just looking at you. You shifted uneasy under his gaze, still trying to write about the attraction between two characters in a tv show, who were obviously in love but didn't admit it.

You looked up and gave him a small smile, he didn't return but something flashed in his eyes, something you couldn't really place. You went back to writing, when his voice startled you.

'Rumors says you have a crush on me.' Your heart stopped and you dropped your pen. If you could die of embarrassment, you would've been gone. He smirked at your blushing and you looked at your hands.

Gathering a bit of courage, you looked up and looked at him incredulously. 'No, who told you that? Totally not, why should I have a crush on my teacher. You're my teacher, that's just wrong.' You couldn't stop yourself and all kinds of denial flooded from your mouth. Mr. Dixon merely watching in amusement.

He stood up, walking over and sitting on his desk in front of you. You frowned and looked him in the eyes. 'Sir?' He lifted your chin with one finger, before planting his lips on yours.

You made a surprised noise, before closing your eyes, kissing him back. Too quick for your liking, he pulled away and grabbed your upper arms, pulling you from the chair and pushing you against his desk.

His lips were on yours again and you softly sighed, before opening your mouth, to let his tongue in. You moved your hands to the back of his neck, carding your fingers through the hair at his nape. His hands moved to your shoulders, slowly pushing you down. You gasped and stopped kissing him, taking a deep breath.

He smirked and you grinned. You switched your positions, trapping him to the desk before walking over to the door, locking it and on your way back, you took the hairband out of your hair. He made a noise of appreciation when you dropped on your knees in front of him. _Oh god, I'm about to blow my teacher. _You smiled at your thought and began to unbuckle his belt.

Pushing his pants and boxers down, you eyed him appreciatively. The moan you got to hear, when you licked his shaft, was forever stored in your brain. Ever so slowly, you sucked the head into your mouth and looked up with an innocence look. 'Christ.' He panted out and placed his hands in your hair.

You hummed in pleasure when he tugged slightly, making him buck into your mouth at the sensation. You swallowed, feeling him hit the back of your throat. You tried not to gag, failing miserably. Your teacher groaned, guiding your head and panted out all kinds of praises. You flicked your eyes back to his organ and began sucking it in earnest. A strangled noise escaped his mouth, hands tightened in your hair, as his hips started to move with the bobbing of your head. You swallowed around him, when your nose was touching his belly, loving the moan that he couldn't hold back.

Mr. Dixon was now groaning your name and you tried to smile around him. You pulled back completely, making him curse at the sudden lack of heat. You smirked and licked his head, before taking him back into your mouth. He threw his head back, thrusting in your mouth. You swallowed him to the hilt, brushing your tongue against the underside of his length.

The hands in your hair loosened their grip before he held your head still, releasing into your mouth with a hard groan. You looked up and saw the look of absolute bliss on his face. You felt really proud, that you could make this man come. He pulled you up and kissed you, tasting himself on your tongue.

Your teacher pulled his boxers and pants back up, before giving you a quick peck on your lips. 'Off you go.' You frowned but packed your stuff. He stopped you when you reached the door. 'You have detention tomorrow.' Mr. Dixon whispered it in your ear and unlocked the door for you. You grinned and shot him a wink.

* * *

Feeling really sexually frustrated, but happy, you took off home. Detention was definitely your new favorite thing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
